File 13
by Amanda Mancini
Summary: The various unfinished works of Amanda Mancini, Variety of genres and ships that were never fininished, but can be. As the reader, what do YOU think? Contains spoilers for future fics.
1. I Can Still Smile

I Can Still Smile 

**_File 13 Note:   
_**Although parts belong to J.K. Rowling, I own the plot and certain elements. This one will eventally be finished and dedicated to my friend Kim, even though I don't know what her ff.net sn is now. Is it still Firebolt7? Ah well, we never chat anymore, but this one still goes to her.

**Summary: **L/J fic, the humorous story behind their first date.

_I Can Still Smile  
Written by Amanda Mancini_

The Gryffindor Common room was quiet, as it always was at that early hour of the day. In Lily Evans' mind, this gave her the perfect time to read; after all, what better place then curled up in a chair next to the glowing fire? Peace and quiet was something that she enjoyed. However, she rarely ever had the chance.

James Potter jumped over the back of the couch and put his arm around the red, frizzy haired girl sitting there. "Good morning schnookums."

Lily looked at him and sighed. "Don't call me that, and I'm not even going to ask why you're up so early."

"Early, why, it's only 6:30! The start of a new day, so don't get grumpy _now_, sweetcheeks." Lily tried to ignore that last bit, as well as the nagging feeling at the back of her head that hollered a new day to 'The Marauders' (or so they liked to call themselves, along with all those other ridiculous names) was something to be feared.

"Fine, I won't," she said as she marked her place in her book (_'The Catcher in the Rye'), _stood up, straightened her robes, and headed towards her dorm. She didn't make it fast enough, though, and heard loud and clearly the wolf whistle that sounded behind her. Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black had just stepped out of the fifth year boys' dorm.

"I _saw_ that! Lily Evans, and well, I never!" Sirius called, wagging a finger at her, "Of all the people to be caught snogging in a public places..."

"Oh shut up," she retorted, not wanting to have to deal with him at that hour. She scowled at Remus who walked over to James and shook his hand, grinning from ear to ear, who like James was trying not to laugh _too_ hard.

"Aren't you going to ask why we're up so early?" Peter asked.

"Why are you up so early," Lily asked sourly, mimicking the pitch of Peter's voice with unnoticed nastiness.

"We can't tell you. It's a secret," he answered giving a smug nod.

"Be careful Peter," Remus warned, "you might get her suspicious."

"Too late," Lily muttered miserably. "Watch out, James. You've only just been made prefect."

"What makes you think I'm about to do something that might endanger my being prefect?" James asked innocently, at the same time Sirius said: "We'll be extra careful not to get caught." The looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"See you at breakfast, sweety pie!" James called on the way out the portrait. Lily groaned as she sat back down at her place on the couch, but somehow, she just couldn't get comfortable again.

..............................

"So why were you _really _up so early?" Lily's best friend Jennifer Eve Katherine Anne Rosemary Christina Alisha Elizabeth Ashley Melanie Antionette Margaret Darla Melissa Danielle Cara Laura Prewett- better known as Kim ("It's the only name I _don't _have!") "I could have sworn I heard the voices of... Well speak of the devil. Devils," she corrected herself as James Potter and Co. came into the Great Hall. Most didn't even give them a second glance, but then again, most didn't know any better.

Lily remembered back in their first year, when James Potter hadn't been the popular quidditch chaser, or intelligent top student transfiguration, or _anything _that he was now (except a pompous jerk with four eyes.) He'd simply been that boy, with the friend who liked to blow things up, with the quiet studious one, and then the small fat squeaky one. Rather, that was how the seventh year Gryffindors had classed them back then (a memory Lily relished.)

If anything, no matter how much she hated to admit it, Lily was _jealous_. They had all been nobodies at the beginning, but the problem was, she still _was_. Sure, so the famous pureblooded 'Kim' Prewett was her friend, but she was friends with _everyone. _Lily had been shoved into the 'shy nerd' corner of everyone's opinions, and she hated it. James was just as nerdy, yet he was some sort of popularity king. Why? Because he could lie to teachers about sneaking out at night because was good at _sports_ ("which aren't even advantageous in real life, anyways," Lily added to herself.) Just thinking about it made her feel bitter, but that was another status Lily did _not _want thrown at her.

Civil. If there was anything Lily _was, _it was civil. She put on a smile hearing her mother's echoing words (_'Treat others the way you want to be treated.'_) as the four boys sat down.

"So what have _you _been up to?" Kim asked them slyly. Lily was thankful: she wanted to know too, but didn't want to sound like a nosy prefect. Not to mention it meant that Lily wouldn't have to answer the question...

"I," Sirius began slowly and menacingly, "hate. house. elves." Remus nudged him hard, and he shut up, staring sourly at the plate of food he was quickly devouring. Something sparked in Kim's eyes.

"No, really," she insisted. "What were you guys doing."

"Nothing," they all answered simutanously, looking at the cieling and whistling innocently (or in Peter's case, _trying _to whiste.) Now, this was standard behavior from these boys and you could never get _anything _out of them. You had to be a genius... or at least, a maiden in distress.

Kim's eyes began to water, and her lower lip began to quiver. "It's me, isn't it," she said in a quiet voice that everyone thought she was incapable of. "You can talk all about your pranks to Lily, and she doesn't even _care_, but you won't tell me, and I'd be the _least _likely to tattle? Consider yourselves lucky that I'm too kind to -"

"Don't cry, Kim," Peter reasoned gently, "We were only trying to get a potion we made in Snape's breakfast, but the house elves wouldn't let us." Lily felt her jaw drop open in surprise, and Kim, of course, instantly replaced her sorrowful expression with a grin so wicked she must have been spending time studying Sirius.

Kim, Lily realised, must have been the first to truly sucker The Marauders. And what an honor indeed.

..............................

Telling Kim about their little plan hadn't been _that _bad. James and his friends hadn't told her what the potion was, excactly, and Lily was pretty sure she didn't want to know. Kim, did, obviously, but The Marauders had actually trained Peter so that he didn't dare let anything out. Instead he just muttered some nonsense phrase in order to confuse the enemy ("Pishaw you Fundlefoot!")

"Peter, where's Kim?"

"Ummmadonno."

"She's with James and the lot planning, isn't she?" Lily crossed her arms, genuinly annoyed.

"Lemmesmallohfust!" Peter mumbled, shrugging at her.

"Fine! Fine!" Lily retorted, throwing her hands into the air as she stormed out of the common room mumbling about boys, and demented nicknames, and often repeating the word 'stupid'.

But then again, perhaps she would have learned a bit more if she'd been patient enough to let poor Peter swallow the pasty he'd stuffed into his mouth. However, that wasn't the matter at hand. The less then perfect score on her Charms test and left her in a disagreeable mood, and she needed to be with people. Scoffing at a crew of idiots was a great stress reliever.

She found them after in the Great Hall at Dinner, after having checked almost every other possible place. To her dismay, Peter sat there nodding contently as they spoke. She sat down next to Kim, smiling politely to them all. Sirius let out an forced groan of dissapointment, but no one payed any attention to _him_.

"Oh, Lily!" Kim turned to her with a shrill whisper, waving her hands in excitement. They told me what they were going to do! They're going to -" Lily waited anxiously for her friends explanation but never recieved it. Instead, all she got was a loud shreik and a very sore ear. It seemed James had given a _violent _cough and knocked Kim's pumpkin juice onto her lap with his elbow. Kim, in return, had stormed out of the hall cursing, dragging Lily along in the process to the nearest lav. Oh their way out, however, James had caught Lily's eye and given and unmistakeable wink.

He had purposely spilled a drink on her best friend. She had _not_ found that funny, and had faithfully glowered at him. On the other hand, Kim had found it absolutely hilarious.

"Oh, that's it!" She challenged herself with an evil grin, wiping her robes with a wad of loo paper. "Now we're playing MY way."

"Calm down, Kim," Lily laughed, leaning against one of the sinks.

"Calm down? Calm down?! Lily! I smell like _pumpkin_!"

"I've noticed!" Lily giggled, "But really! What were you saying before? Before the.. er... the juice thing?"

"Oh that!" Kim joined in on the giggling. "Oh Lily, we'd have never guessed on our own! It's on the Slytherins! They're going to put a potion in the food while it's in the kitchens so that they blow up or something."

_Or something? _Lily thought. _Wouldn't you remeber what a bunch of lunatic boys are planning for the enemy? _She didn't bother wondering about her friends charm (because it was one of her 'mysteries'.)She grinned and asked "Well, when are they planning to do it?"

Kim frowned in dissapointment. "I don't know. Soon. I think they were planning it to be their great Halloween prank. After what they did _last _year...." Wasn't that the truth. Last year they had found a spell to transfigure all of the hats into the school into pink fluffy nightcaps (and Dumbledore had been the only one to not change his back!) Of course they wanted to live up to the expectations.


	2. I Will Survive!

I Will Survive! 

**_File 13 Note:  
_**Oh yeah, I got really far on this one. Still, another I *will* get around too. Song belongs to...er... Gloria Gaynor, isn't it? I thought this one up in July or so, but since then I do believe someone's posted a version of this from the POV of Voldemort.

**Summary: **harry belts out his determination in filk-ness.

I Will Survive!

*Emerging from a dark part of the stage, Harry Potter comes into view, taking hold of the microphone*

HARRY:   
At first I was afraid, I was petrified,  
I kept thinking it was my fault that all those people died.  
And I spent so many nights thinking about all I'd done wrong  
But now I'm strong,  
I'll be ready to take you on.

So you've come back, to the wizard world,  
Wand in hand, you think you can keep us in your hold!  
I shouldn't blame myself for all


	3. The Parting of Ways (Working Title)

The Parting of Ways 

**File 13 Note:   
**Although most belongs to J.K. Rowling, I do own the plot. I had planned such a complexity for this one that it even confused me. My first D/G fic.

**Summary: **Angsty Draco/Ginny fic. At least, will be when I actually finish it, which I hope will be soon. One day. maybe. When I'm in an angsty mood. Don't doubt me, though, he IS dead, and I hate to have to spoil it for you. The real shocker is, though, HOW he died. Which isn't written yet either ;)

**The Parting **

** of Ways**

Remember when we were still in school? I do, and I was a sixth year, just so anxious to graduate and get out of Hogwarts... but even more so, for _Ron_ to get out of Hogwarts. To be the only Weasley was... well, honestly, a rather pathetic dream of mine. Mind you, at least I didn't have four other siblings of the same gender, but I still thrived for that 'independant woman' feeling. It's a feeling you can't have with five older brothers. One I never felt when I wasn't around you.

With five brothers, there were a lot of things you couldn't do. Firstly, there was no one to for 'boy advice'. Sure there was plenty of male opinions ("Ginny, your shirt looks a little _lumpy_") but it's something that you get used to. Eventually. I suppose Hermione had always been considered part of the family just because she was over almost every summer, but still, it was different. They may have shared a room in the summer, but she was still _Ron_'s friend. The Gryffindor girls were always the weirdest bunch (yes, you were right about it) and I hadn't really been very close with any of them. Probably the only Weasley to even be classed into the "shy loner" category. In the halls, the library, I was always alone. And the weird thing is, I never felt lonely. That is, until you left.

I mean, I was alone when we first met. Well, I'd always known _of _you, of course. My father hated yours, and Ron absolutely despised you. He does even more so now, but it didn't make a difference to us then. And to think, it all began when you walked in on me in the Prefect's bathroom, muttered some smart comment to hide your embarrasment, and left faster then you can say 'Hoggy-warty-hogwarts'. However, it takes a while to say 'hoggy-warty-hogwarts', and there was just enough time for me to see what must have been the reddest _you've _ever turned. Yes Draco, _Weasley _red. I wish I had a picture to show you. What memories it would bring back.

Maybe they don't matter to you anymore, memories, I mean. Sometimes, I wake up, and I still expect you to be there next to me. But the pillow's always cold. Remember how you avoided me after that night? I remember you casting me glances every so often, lost in thought, and then skirting away. You thought _you _were embarrassed, did you? Maybe I never told you, but you could never have understood how seeing an insecure sixteen-year-old girl naked made her self-esteem plunge. I was lost after that. My brother had begun wondering why I didn't like going out anymore, why I just liked to be alone and listen to music, and so he'd _drag _me out to places. To Quidditch matches. All of the like.

I think that it was one of the very few things we ever agreed upon.

Ron always _was _a git. He still is.

Was it me, or did we continuously bump into each other after that? Round the corners in halls, in the Great Hall... It seemed you were everywhere, staring at me. Not hungrilly, like in those bad movies and romance novels. You'd look at me, your eyes would narrow, and then you'd look away... Almost guiltily, although I hadn't thought of it then. That last time, outside the library so late that night, had been the final straw. I was tired of fealing harrassed, and victimized, and I can't quite remember how the rant progressed to your personal life, or why I was crying, but I do remember that you taught me that the victims can come from every background, and that there's always someone who has it worse off then I do. Most of all, I remember that it was the first time you called me _Ginny_.

And what happened after that? When we passed in hallways, you'd give curt, polite nod. Always. And when I'd sometimes space out in public (like I often did in private,) I'd shake myself to reality, only to see you staring at me with a look of concern from the Slytherin table. (I bet you don't know half of the things I noticed about you.) Is that where it all began, I mean. Where _we _began? Or was it a month later, after Christmas, when my brother, Harry, and Hermione disapeared, having been pulled straight out of the school by Death Eaters. I thought it was my fault, I did. The Chamber of Secrets epic had been my fault to, and ever since it happened had been able to somehow _sense _the darkness around me.

I know I never told you the full story about the time you found me with slit wrists and the knife from my potions kit in Myrtle's bathroom. For the exact reason I didn't ask how the hell you knew I was there. But you were there when no one else in my family had been there, pressing your palms against my wrists to stop their bleeding. You spilled everything - your stresses, your problems, and like human nature, I felt better knowing that someone else had it worse off then I did. When you pulled your hands away, the bleeding had stopped, and you healed my arms with a magic that I didn't question. Then you told me I was beautiful. It wasn't with that worthless I'm-fooling-everyone smirk you normally had, but an expression that to this day I have seen _very _few times.

And everything got better after that.

Harry and the others were rescued: Proffessor Lupin died saving them, but they were back. Ron stopped bothering me about going out. _He _even said I looked good. Hermione said I was... well, she said a big word I didn't quite catch and was too embarrassed to ask her to repeat herself. It sounded nice, though. And when I found that bronze necklace under my pillow (how the _hell _did you get it there?) with a note from you, asking if i wanted to go to Hogsmeade with you the next weekend, I never remembered feeling better.

I felt only the slightest bit guilty at the graduation, when I spent most of my time looking at you even though I was supposed to be there for Ron. And oh, how I ached to dance with you, but with everyone around... We weren't stupid. We knew what was at stake if we were to be seen. The night was a long one (especially since Ron had been _little _tipsy, babbling about how he'd be the next Minister of Magic, and that Harry'd be his top Auror. If only he knew... You know, he never really accepted the fact he was a seer. "_Me? Seer? As in divination? Excuse me while I hurl..."_)

But that summer.... That summer had be entirely worth waiting for. We first kissed, that summer, didn't we? Not our first kiss, but the first one that ever made my knees feel quite like that. No one but you ever made me feel that way. You got your own flat that summer, too. The perfect opportunity. And then when I suggested 'staying the night', you declined, saying it was the wrong thing to do because I was underage. Funny, Draco Malfoy saying that it was wrong... You were such a twit, you know that?. You never gave it a wrong thought after I told you that I'd turned seventeen in January, and was perfectly of age.

I think that all the passion of that summer only mirrored our worries of what was to come. I guess everyone had expected the 'big bang' to happen to Harry in his seventh year. Either he'd defeat You-Know-Who, or he'd die... But neither happened, and he headed straight into Auror training. Through Dad, Ron got a ministry job in the Department of Magical Law Enforcment, where as you worked with your father in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures . I went back to Hogwarts, promising you I wouldn't do anything rash. And I didn't, either, although I didn't know what I'd do without you.

I had been so bored, I could have found poking my eyes out more amusing.I felt bad, being stuck in school when so much was going on outside. My mum began to owl me more regularly, writing of all sorts of jolly and happy things. That's how I knew things were getting worse. So, eventually, graduation came. Mum cried, while dad tried to comfort her. Bill boasted. Charlie ate the food. Fred and George practical joked. Ron and Harry spoke with Dumbledore (while trying to avoid Colin Creevy.) You weren't there, of course. You'd owled me before hand, asking me if you should go, but we both knew that it would be impossible. No one knew about us, and that wouldn't have been the ideal opportunity.

The look on their face, when I told them I was ready to move out was what those muggles would have called a 'kodak moment'. My mother's face went paler then _you. _"Ginny, you can't! You don't have a job! You don't have any money!" She ranted for a full ten minutes without even taking a breath, I swear! Of course, no one had ever noticed little Ginny saving her money. No one remembered that I'd been offered a place for the Daily Prophet, working as a current events reporter. They'd needed someone who was willing to take the risk, and I was. I wanted to help in my way. Not to mention the pay was excellent. Suddenly, they (my parents, I mean) didn't have anymore excuses, and I left. Finally, I was on my own. I was an independant woman for the first time of my life.

Of course, that didn't last long. Barely forty-five minutes later I'd finished moving into your flat ("Gin, are you _sure _this is _all _you own?" "Gin, aren't your parents going to think it a tad demented that you don't invite them to your flat?") I was one step ahead of you, lover. I had the whole plan formulated in my mind, and it work right up until the end.

"You know, why don't you invite me to eat at _your _flat?" my mother had barked at me. Cool as a cucumber, I answered her.

"Because I'm living with someone."

I swear, in the back of my mind, I heard your laugh. Not your nasty one, the one that happens when something's _funny... _Actually it may have been a bit of both. My mother dropped the casserole dish on the floor.

"_What?!_"

Not once did I ever tell her your name. I told her all about you though. The small things that only a woman could notice. The way that suble smile showed up on your face when you looked at me and thought I didn't realise. How you charmed my hair blue to show me that red just suited me more. How you slept so soundlessly some nights while you tosses and cried through others. It scared me, especially when you wouldn't tell me why. Mum always just smiled at me empathetically, because the feeling was beyond words. It wasn't long before the whole family had heard something about my anonymous beau. I think they liked you, too. But it was all because of your name that.... I think Shakepeare wrote something about that in one of his plays. Smirk. Not that you'd know.

I never suspected you of anything, you know. I never doubted you for a moment. When you came home with that dragon tattoo on your left shoulder, you hadn't told me it was 'special'. You told me you'd gotten it because you liked it, and I told you I liked it because it made you look naughty. Well, after that we'd gotten busy, but I never gave it a second thought until know. I remember when I saw you clutching your arm, it couldn't have been a month later. Muscle cramp, you told me, and that you wished I could give you had a nice massage, but that you had to go. 'Buisness'. Liar.


	4. Wormboy

Wormtail **File 13 Note:  
**Although most of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling, I reserve my right to claim this plot AND the use of this song ina fic. It's mine to use! *wink* The song itself belongs to Marilyn manson. Who would have thought ti could fit Wormtail so well? Now isn't that the most disturbing thing of all? A Manson-Wormail link? **Summary: **Angsty songfic looking at the dark evolution and psyche of he we know as Wormtail. 

Wormtail

_Songfic by Amanda Mancini to Marilyn Manson's 'Wormboy'._

When will realize you're already there?

So watered down-your feelings have turned to mud.

"Love everybody" is destroying the value of

"All hate has got me nowhere"

"Come on, Peter! No one's around!" James whispered quickly, beckoning Peter from his comfortable bed. Amidst his sleepyness, Peter hadn't any idea what he was talking about. "Come _on_, Peter!" James pushed again, recognising the look on the boy's face. "We're going to the kitchens! Remember?" _Of Course! _Peter thought to himself as he stumbled out of bed. _The Kitchens!_ Now that he thought of it, he felt rather hungry, and it wasn't long until until he he quickly waddled into the Gryffindor commonroom. "It sure did take you long enough, Wormy," Sirius kidded once he arrived, cuffing Peter on the shoulder. "I'd have thought for sure that you'd be waiting up for your chance to go to the kitchens." 

"Don't call me Wormy," Peter replied stoutly, sharply pulling himself away.

"Sirius," Remus warned in a scolding tone.

"Yeah yeah," Sirius grinned. "Sorry Wormtail. Let's just get going.... where's James?" "Right here," the messy black haired boy answered, as he emerged from their dorm with something flowy and silver in his arms. The Invisiblity Cloak, of course. With it and The Marauder's Map, they were ready. "Let's go." 

  
I know I'm slipping, I know I'm slipping, I know I'm slipping away

I know I'm slipping, I know I'm slipping, I know I'm slipping away

  
"What's wrong Pettigrew?" He sneered nastilly, giving Peter a good shove into the wall. "Scared without all your big friends?" The face of Wykd Avery hovered inches above his, and Peter fought the stinging feeling in his eyes. "What's the matter, wittle Peter wanna cry?" "N-n-no!" Peter stuttered, trying his hardest to defend himself. Avery just grinned and pulled out his wand, and tapped him gingerly on the nose. Not that anything happened, but that was intentional. "Be careful, little Peter. Around every corner, you never know what can happen..." And with that, Wykd Avery, with one swift "_petrificus totalus_" left Peter bound and alone on the floor of the abandonned corridor. 

Oh no, it is everything they said it was.  
Oh no, I am all the things they said I was.

Oh no, it is everything they said it was.  
Oh no, I am all the things they said I was.

  
When you get to heaven You will wish you're in hell When you get to heaven you will wish you're in hell   
When will you realize, you're already here   
You'll thank us now that you have crossed over   
Don't pick the scabs or you will never heal The world shudders as the worm gets its wings Oh no, it is everything they said it was   
Oh no, I am all the things they said I was Then i got my wings and i never even knew it   
When i was a worm, thought i wouldn't get through it... When you you get to heaven you will wish you're in hell When you you get to heaven you will wish you're in hell Oh no, it is everything they said it was   
Oh no, I am all the things they said I was


	5. A Vol-medy of Errors (Working Title)

Filk! The Bombitty of... Voldemort? 

**File 13 Note:  
**Ack, see disclaimer for disclaiming. Please note it and the author's note were written months ago. Mid last year, even. I don't know if the MP3 I was talking about is still distributed. Enjoy.

**Summary:** Rap of You-Know-Who's past. How low will I go? I'm a poet and I didn't even know it! How now brown cow? Okay, I'll shut up now. You can see why this one wasn't finish: it's incredibly difficult to work with. 

Due to the extremely strong response from 'The Original Marauders' that I'd try another filk. This 'song' isn't nearly as known, though. It's the prologue to a broadway play called 'The Bombitty of Errors" (which is a hip hop version of Shakespeare's _Comedy of Errors_.) Yes, it **is **available on Napster, and the play was absolutely hilarious, and was the highlight of my trip to New York.(Note: Antipholes of Syracuse had _really great abbs)_ Anyways, this is _my _version. Instead of the rap being about the conditions of Shakespeare's characters births, it's about Voldemort.

**Disclaimer: **I used Nemesis' _I am Lord Voldemort _fic as a reference to Voldemort's past. Mostly for names, places. It was truly a well written piece, and I hope that no one minds my using it as reference. Also, the tune does long to the Bombitty crew, their names I do not know.

I hereby dedicate this to the following:  
**Nemesis**, I mean, I _would _have written a story about Tom Marvalo Riddle if you hadn't made yours so good.  
**Firebolt7**, because she's reviewed all my stories, or just about, and is always there for a chat when I'm poking my eyes out in boredom.

Many years ago  
In Hangleton Little:  
Salamair fell in love  
With a man named Riddle.  
Now our Thomas Riddle  
A man with rich folks,   
Never never knew anything  
About magic, hocus pocus.  
Thomas Riddle thought that women were _fine_.  
Take them out for a meal, and bring them home on time.  
About what was there to whine?  
He was just so kind,  
When he broke it off, he'd be so sweet you couldn't mind.  
He was just the man all the village girls were dreaming,  
That Maria Salamair had them screaming.  
Now Maria and Thomas meshed when they first met-  
For tea, that is.  
Before long they became set-  
Steady, that is.  
And that ring that she was sporting...  
A rock that big, it HAD to be zirconium.  
Now Big Tom was scoring , the wedding plans set:  
Ivory gowns, golden rings and honey moons were met,   
~  
Trying to make the bank to secure his kid's future,  
Buy new dresses for Betty, that would suit her.  
Cause she was growing larger, wider every minute.  
She would look down at her belly wonderin' what's in it?  
Four months later in a downtown hospital,  
Betty gave birth to what was then imposible.   
Quadruplets, four baby boys  
I said four (_what?_) beautiful bundles of joy.  
Now MCE had been prepared financially  
For one little kid, so when they came out sequentially,  
One then tow, then three then four,  
His heart skipped a beat and he amost hit the floor.  
There were two sets of identical twins born at once,  
Two big healthy boys and two little runts.  
Now MCE had never been good choosing names  
So without much thought, he named two pairs the same.  
One he named antipholes, the other Dromeo  
The next he named antipholes and then another Dromeo.  
In the next few years times were very rough.  
When it came down to money he never had enough.  
Four times as many cradles  
And four pacifier!  
Four times as many bottles,   
And mounds of dirty diapers.  
MCE was losing it, his bank account was tapped,  
A negative vible flowed through every rap  
His vocab was all sapped and his concerts always stunk,  
He didn't have the energy to ressuect the funk,  
So he started selling skunk, you know, jeeber, weed,  
Just to try to get by, to give his family what they need  
He took heed to sell it only to the heads he trusted  
But it wasn't too long before MCE got busted.  
Locked up, that is, in the local penetentury  
Leaving Betty alone with the kinds unitentionally.  
Essentially, the family was in a state of crisis  
dad, broken, burdened by the system's many vices  
The choices: To try an survive and pray sanity  
Or offer the children to a foster family.  
They apted for the latter and with sadness and bravery  
Betty drove the kids to the adoption agency.  
MCE's rapstyle had been changing while in prison:  
A frighten less, enlightened, vision had arissen  
His descision to give away his children had undone him,  
And the guilt inside had swallowed pride and over run it.  
One day in his cell he put his head down and cried,  
Dropped a pill of sionide  
And commited suicide  
Betty learned that he died  
The very next day, and as tragedy would have it,   
he died the same...  
Meanwhile,  
The children at the tender age of two  
Were separated from each other: sad but true.   
One Dromeo and one Antipholes   
Were brought up in the fine city of Ephasis  
To young to understand,  
And too young to choose,  
The other two was raised in the town of Syracuse!  
And as the brothers grew up on opposite coasts,  
one day they were visited by their father's ghost:  
And he told his sons of their hip hop history,   
And said in a voice that was filled with mystery:  
One day you will find your missing link  
When you looked in the mirror and you see yourself think.  
The ghost dissappeared  
And their life proceeded  
Each young man made a vow that they needed  
To live up to their father's MC Legacy  
To be the best MC that the world would ever see.  
The two Antipholi, the bigger of the family  
Made the smaller Dromeos be their back up MCs  
And so it was the Dromeos who were treated like crap crap  
Avissing backup on Antiphole's rap rap.  
They grew up living in a world of hip hop,  
Surrounded by the one two, surrounded by the one two, surrounded by the one two three  
And you dont-  
Stop.  
Thus ends the prologue and comes the beginning  
So welcome to a new world that you'd never been in.


End file.
